


A Deal with the Enemy

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from vexena_sky:  <br/>Arthur escapes with Gwen to another kingdom. How does the king there thinks about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal with the Enemy

**A Deal with the Enemy**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen, Alined  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 261  
 **Prompt from vexena_sky:**  
Arthur escapes with Gwen to another kingdom. How does the king there thinks about that?

 **A Deal with the Enemy**  
Alined looked at the missive from King Uther. He frowned not knowing how to respond to the messenger waiting for a reply.

It said Prince Arthur was missing and there was some speculation that he had headed for Alined’s kingdom. Arthur was traveling with a serving girl accused of witchcraft.

Alined finally looked up. “Tell Uther I haven’t seen them. I haven’t had any reports from my patrols about them either. I will tell my men to keep a look out for them.”

“Thank you Your Majesty.” The messenger bowed and hurried off.

Alined sat down on his throne. He smirked. “He’s gone you can come out now.”

Arthur led Gwen from the alcove they had been hiding in.

“Thank you My Lord.” Arthur said. He looked around nervously at the guards in the room.

Gwen bowed and tightened her grip on Arthur’s hand. 

Alined smirked in response. “I have my own reasons for giving you and your new wife sanctuary. Mostly because I’m not fond of your father. Stay inside the castle until the rider is gone then we will talk about what you can do to pay me back for my kindness.”

Arthur nodded. He was feeling like he may have made a mistake in trusting the older king. He looked over at Gwen. he had no choice he couldn’t lose her. She was his world.

Gwen felt Arthur’s eyes on her and looked up. She knew he had just given up everything to be with her and she couldn’t love him more than she did in that moment.  


End file.
